


Say It Again

by Foolsgold85



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fridget, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foolsgold85/pseuds/Foolsgold85
Summary: Based several years after Franky has left Wentworth. Franky bumps into an old friend who changes her life. Franky breaks her family, looks to get forgiveness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally fiction.

Franky was running through the park, sun beaming down on her skin as she felt her sweat drip down her arms. Franky stopped near a bench and drank some water as she stretched her muscles. Franky thought the run would help her, however her mind thought Bridget.

Franky sighed as she shouted in frustration. She had it all, a wife and 3 year old daughter Willow but threw it all away. Franky cursed herself, a night out with work colleagues and a very drunk Franky, bumped into Erica Davidson. Franky had taken Erica back to her hotel and spent the night with her. Bridget had arranged to surprise Franky for her birthday in Sydney, as she let herself into her hotel room she allowed Willow to enter first with a bunch of flowers. 

Willow entered the room, as she pulled the duvet off Franky she shouted “Happy Birthday Mummy" Franky stirred, as she made out Willow standing in front of her holding bunch of roses.” 

As Franky opened her eyes, she felt her waist being pulled and a voice “what time is it". 

Willow asked “Why are you in my mummy’s bed?” 

Franky sat up as she watched Bridget with tears in her eyes pick up Willow. 

Bridget grabbed Willow and left the room immediately, as Franky grabbed her housecoat and ran after her family who stood in the lift. Bridget's face haunted her as the doors closed. 

Bridget had messaged Franky to arrange contact with her daughter through her dad. That was 6 weeks ago, Bridget had refused all calls, messages, emails and any contact Franky attempted. Franky had sent flowers, apologising but nothing was ever acknowledged. 

Today Willow starred in a dance show, her first competitive dancing, today she felt proud and happy to see her daughter dance her killer moves, she clearly had Bridget’s genes for her dance skills. The same time her heart broke, she would see the women who filled her every thought and a reminder of the family she had thrown away.

Franky couldn't explain to herself how she ended in bed with Erica, she just remember waking up hearing her daughter asking Erica “Why are you in my mummy’s bed?” Franky had tears in her eyes as she decided to continue to run and hope the dread of the day would melt away. 

Bridget was packing Willow's dance bag when Willow began crying, “Baby, what’s up? You get to dance and show off all your moves" Bridget smiled as she picked her daughter up.

“I want my rainbow socks, I cant find them. They are my lucky socks" Willow cried as she cuddled into her mums neck.

Bridget smiled as she remember Franky had melt down over her knickers. “Well they cant be far, you had them for your last dance class"

Bridget continued to help Willow look for her socks but had no look. Willow was very upset, so when they arrived at the club she was exhausted and refused to dance.

Franky was stood by the door when Bridget pulled up, her heart skipped a beat she knew this was sink or swim time. Willow ran to Franky who crouched down and picked her up, as she swung her around as Willow screamed in delight. Franky placed her on her hip as she smiled at Bridget, both felt the tension.

“You excited to dance?” Franky asked as she kissed her daughter. 

“No" Willow replied with a sad face.

“Hey, what’s with the frown?” Franky asked, as she glanced at Bridget.

“She cant find her lucky rainbow socks, decided she cant dance without them" Bridget spoke as she looked down at Willow, unable to look at Franky. 

Franky smiled at Willow as she placed her hand in her pocket and pulled out the pair of rainbow socks, “Do you mean these rock star socks?” 

Willow smiled as she hugged Franky, “Mummy your the best”.

“Come on kiddo, lets get these socks on so you can go on stage and dance your socks off" Franky smiled as Bridget kissed Willow on the cheek. 

“Good luck baby” Bridget went to turn away as Franky spoke.

“Do you want to take her in?” Franky asked as she Willow sat on the bench.

“No its ok, I need to pay for her class anyway" Bridget nodded as she walked in the hall to the bathroom. She broke down crying, the family she had craved and tried so hard to have felt complete for the first time in 6 weeks. Bridget always ended up being bad mum, as Franky always gave in or had what Willow wanted. 

Bridget felt frustrated, if Franky had put her socks back in her bag after she had stayed the night she wouldn’t have had a melt down all morning. 

Alan and Tess appeared , when they saw Franky and Willow walking into the hall. Tess ran ahead and grabbed Franky's arm. 

“Hey munchkin, how you doing?” Franky asked as she hugged Tess then kissed her dad.

Alan smiled , “You didnt say you had her last night, we could’ve grabbed pizza"

Franky sighed, “Gidge has just dropped her off, she went in to speak to her teacher" Franky looked defeated.

“Give her time, she is hurting right now. You got the little one to think of. Today's her big day so don’t ask her too many questions. Bridget must be feeling bad as it is "

“Will's will always come first, we both know that. Today is her day" Franky smiled as she grabbed both Tess and Willows hand. “Right lets get the show started"  
Franky entered the room, scanned it for Bridget. 

Bridget was sat on the end as she pointed her out to Tess who naturally ran up to her and sat beside her. Bridget smiled at Tess when Alan appeared. 

“Sorry, Tess wanted to see you" Alan spoke. 

“Its ok, how are you both doing?” Bridget asked.

“Same crap different day, so how are you?” Alan asked, seeing Bridget flinch at the question, she had lost weight and looked tired. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that was selfish of me"

Bridget shook her head, “Its ok Alan”

Alan muttered, “me and my big mouth"

Bridget touched Alan arm as she smiled, “Honestly its ok, just taking things day by day. Willow is struggling with the change, staying at different houses.” 

Franky appeared holding a couple of drinks as she handed them out, her fingers touched Bridget instantly she felt a bolt of lightning. Both locked eyes, full of sadness. 

“Thank you" Bridget spoke as Franky nodded. 

“No worries, You look” Franky spoke when Bridget stopped her “Like shit, thanks for pleasantries” Bridget smiled.

“You always look beautiful too me” Franky smiled 

Franky sat beside her dad, as she looked to the stage to wait for her daughter. She wanted to beg for forgiveness but knew it wasn't the right place.  
Everyone enjoyed the show when Franky heard Willow's favourite song play. As she came bouncing out and dancing, Bridget noticed Franky's feet doing the same dance and pictured Willow trying to teach her the moves. But that was something they had done when Willow visited, realised she had missed a moment of her life out. Bridget often thought about what they got up to, Franky would have her every other weekend and Tuesday and Thursdays for tea.  
Bridget watched her daughter get a round of applause as Franky stood up and whistled, as Willow blew a kiss at her. “That’s my girl" Franky shouted.

There was a break after the show as the judges decided the results, when Bridget headed off to see Willow. Franky watched them from a distance, Bridget feeling her gaze from across the room.

Everyone took their seats when they announced the winners, in second place with Cant Stop The Feeling is Willow Westfall-Doyle. Both Franky and Bridget smiled, as Willow ran on to the stage proud to collect her medal.

Bridget picked Willow up as she walked outside, found Franky was stood by her car. When she kneeled and hugged Willow. 

“Hey, that was amazing. I’m so proud of you.” Franky spoke as she kissed Willow's face. 

“Mummy we going for pizza and ice cream” Franky smiled watching how excites her daughter is talking “please come, they have your favourite bubble-gum"  
Franky smiled as she spoke, “I erm” Franky wanted more than anything to go celebrate with her family, but knew it was Bridget's weekend to have her she may have plans.

“Please mummy, I miss you" Willow began crying as Franky hugged her and picked her up. “I don’t want to go with mummy I want to go with you"

Bridget spoke tears in her eyes, “Baby”

Franky interrupted Bridget, “Listen Will's I have to go to work, so you go have an amazing time with mummy. Next week we can grab ice cream"

“No, I don’t want too.” Willow cried as Franky rubbed her back.

Bridget spoke, “How about we wait until mummy has finished work, we can invite Tess over for pjs party. If she hasn’t got any plans”

Franky smiled, “I think that’s a cool idea, we have a pjs party with pizza and ice cream"

Willow nodded, “Yeah, I love you mummy"

Franky smiled as she strapped Willow into the car. Franky grabbed Bridget’s hand before she opened the car door. “Thanks, I didnt know what to say"

Bridget smiled, “Nothing I do is good enough at the minute”

Franky sighed, “I’m sorry, I fucked up and made this mess. Can we just talk, try sort this out please for Willow"

Bridget laughed, “I will order pizza for 5, take care Franky".

Bridget drove off as Franky watched her family leave her once again. Bridget had lost weight, looked tired and sad. Franky could see Willow had given her a hard time, she needed to have a talk with her daughter.  
Franky arrived with Tess and spun Willow around in the air before putting her down as they both ran into the garden. Bridget was sat watching tv, Franky walked into the kitchen when she noticed a picture on the fridge. Her heart broke instantly, one side had a mum, the other had mum, dad and kid and in the middle of the page a girl with a sad face. Franky picked the picture up and walked over to Willow.

“Hey, I love your picture.” Franky spoke.

“That's you mummy, Tess and Grandad. That’s mummy, and that’s me.” 

Franky frowned, as she felt her heart break that little bit more. Franky returned the picture to the fridge when she looked at the sofa. Bridget had left the room, Franky followed her to the bedroom as she stood next to the door.

“can I come in?” Franky asked, she never waited for an answer when she closed the door over. 

“Franky not now, not today please.” Bridget spoke as she stood up by the window. 

“When is a good time, its been 6 weeks. You wont talk to me, how can I fix our family when you wont talk to me. Our daughter is drawing pictures of two families. I don’t want that Gidge, I want you and us to be the one family" 

“You wasn’t thinking of us when you were screwing her" Bridget spoke, “Instead our daughter hates me for chucking her precious mother out.”

Franky walked up to Bridget, “I don’t want Willow to grow up hating either of us, shouting at each other its unfair. I have a lot of explaining to do, I was an idiot. I don’t even know how it happened, I’ve not touched any alcohol since. But please can we talk about this, we have an amazing daughter who deserves the best parents we can be. I can ask dad to mind her for a few hours, you can scream, shout even hit me if that’s what it takes. Please Gidge, we can talk with no ears around.”

Bridget had tears in her eyes when Willow barged in the room, “Mummy can we watch Frozen" Bridget wiped her eyes, “Mummy are you crying"

Bridget smiled tears in her eyes, “That silly onion squirted in my eyes again, mummy was just helping me wash them" 

Franky rubbed Bridget's back as she looked at Willow. Franky spoke, “Will's do you and Tess want to go wash your hands pizza should be here soon” 

Willow ran out the room as quick as she ran in. Franky grabbed Bridget and hugged her as tears left her own eyes, “I'm so sorry for this pain I've caused, I promise I will make it better. I will spend every day of my life trying to put right the damage I’ve caused.” Franky sighed when she heard the door bell.

They sat eating pizza and listening to stories from Tess, when the door bell rang. Franky stood as she was closest to the door. 

“Hi, can I help you?” Franky asked.

“Hi, is Bridget in?” Franky nodded, “yeah we just eating, do you want to come in?” Franky walked in the house, “Gidge a lady for you".

Bridget stood and walked to the hallway when she saw Clare. “Clare, what you doing here?”

Clare smiled, “Sorry, I didnt realise you had company this weekend. I wanted to see if you fancied going for a drink, but I see you are already busy.”

Bridget smiled, “Sorry, erm maybe next weekend. Franky has Willow, so I don’t need to get a babysitter.”

Clare smiled, “That would be great. Ok I will see you next week.”

Bridget smiled, “Why don’t you stay, have a glass of wine the kids are having a pjs party. Franky can entertain them for a while.” 

Willow looked up, “Clare" ran over to her and hugged her legs. 

Franky looked confused, how did she not know this hot chick who had walked in to her house know her child, and ask her wife out for a drink. Had Bridget moved on? Bridget noticed Franky's mind over working. 

“Franky, are you ok to sort the kids?” Bridget asked.

“Yeah sure" Franky smiled, “Sorry, how do you know my daughter? Have we met before?” Franky asked.

Clare smiled, “Franky its nice to meet you, Willow talks a lot about you. I'm her therapist, we talk and draw pictures to release our emotions. I know its a difficult time in the family at the moment”

Franky looked confused, “Gidge you got our daughter a fucking shrink she is 3”

Bridget shook, “Language Franky"

Franky shook her head, “So that’s the picture on the fridge.” Franky had tears in her eyes when she walked out in to the garden. Franky felt defeated she knew she had damaged her daughter for one night she cant even remember. 

One hour had passed when Franky heard the door open, Bridget walk towards her “Are you ok?” Bridget asked.

“A shrink, why didnt you tell me. Your the best psychologist I know, our kid doesn’t need a shrink.”

Bridget sighed, “Willow has been aggressive, shouting, angry, having nightmares and wetting the bed. Tell me did our daughter do that before we split? No she never, she asks me all the time who the lady in mummy’s bed. Our daughter found you having sex with another women. She needs to vent her frustration out, Id rather her do it now at 3 that be bitter in the future"

Franky sighed, “We are parents we should make this decision together.”

Bridget laughed, “You don't like shrinks look how you have just reacted!"

Franky nodded and smiled, “True, but a hot beautiful, kind and amazing shrink, pushed and prodded me so much I fell ridiculously in love with a shrink.“

Bridget smiled as Franky brought her hand towards her face, “You are beautiful, everything I have ever wanted and still want. I have been a fool Gidge, I only have myself to blame. Trust me I hate myself and everything I have done to our family, but please any future decisions on our daughter please talk to me”

“Ok” Bridget smiled. 

“Can we go out one evening to talk, I could get dad to watch Willow? Try work through this, I don’t want to lose you” Franky asked with tears in her eyes.

“My heart says yes, my head says no. I don't know what will happen with us, but right now we are free. I can't trust you right now, I don't know if I ever will again”

Franky shook her head, “I don't want to be free I want you, our daughter, our home and our life.”

Bridget laughed sarcastically, “We should’ve been there in the back of your mind that night. I shouldn’t be asking myself every night why? Was we not good enough, did we not mean enough, what part of our life didnt you like, was it just a game, faze. You should’ve thought twice before you let it all go. Ask yourself baby, was she worth it?” 

Franky shook her head, “If I could tell you why it happened I would, I just don’t have a reason. I had everything I wanted, it wasn’t even like we wasn’t having sex, it was the best it had ever been. I made the biggest mistake of my life.”

“Yeah you did. After everything we have been through its this that breaks us. I loved you Franky, with everything inside of me. My life was incomplete until you came along, the missing piece and you completed me, I never thought someone would love me the way you do. I never thought you would break me the way you did. But its happened, I don’t know if I will ever get over what you did. My heart isn’t broken its shattered into a millions pieces. I am hurting, each day its hurts a little bit more. I don't want animosity between us, we have a daughter and whatever happens we will be in each others lives. So lets put Willow first and what ever is meant to be will be. But to be clear, we are not together” Bridget pulled her wedding ring and engagement ring off her finger and placed them in Franky's hand. “Thank you for the last 6 years, I’ve had the best times with you" 

Bridget walked back into the house as Franky fell apart in the garden. Bridget heart broke when she looked at her daughter, who had long brown hair, blue eyes with megawatt smile, temperament like her too. She had all of Bridget's personality, wore her heart on her sleeve. Bridget was grateful she had a mix of them both. Bridget was glad she had used Franky's egg as she carried their first child. They had recently tried for a second child, this time Franky had agreed to carry Bridget's egg which had been more difficult to conceive. 

Franky entered the living room and sat with the girls, she remained quiet for most of the night. As the night passed Willow had fallen asleep on Franky who carried her to her bed. Bridget watched Franky stroking their daughters face as she watched her sleep whispering “I’m so sorry I let you down. I promise I will make you and mummy happy again. I love you, so much" Tess headed to bed in the spare room. 

Franky was gathering her things together when she grabbed her jacket from the stool in the kitchen, when Bridget appeared behind her. Bridget knew Franky was hurting, she wanted nothing more than to grab her and show her how much she lobed her, but couldn't bring herself to do it. She needed to heal herself if they had any future to save, right now it was the long goodbye or new foundations for their future. 

Bridget sighed, “Franky, why don’t you stay? Plus Tess and Will's will ask about you in the morning"

Franky shook her head, “I need some time alone. Would you be able to drop Tess off tomorrow at my dad's?” 

Bridget nodded, “Yeah that will be fine". Franky kissed Bridget's forehead as she walked passed her and out the house. 

Bridget hadn't seen Franky since. It had been three weeks, no calls, texts, emails she hadn’t heard from Franky. Willow had a parents class, Bridget had informed Franky the time and date but she never showed. Bridget got concerned as Franky always put their daughter first. Willow had been upset she hadn't seen her mum and gave Bridget a hard time. Bridget cursed Franky for letting their daughter down.

Bridget had been missing Franky, she felt guilty since she gave her rings back. She knew deep down she hadn't gave her much of a chance to fix things, however she couldn’t undo the image of Franky and Erica in bed. 

Bridget return home from work, Willow had gone to dance class when she found Alan sat on her step.  
“Alan, what you doing here? Willow is at dance class, Franky has her tonight.”

“Bridget that's what I'm here for. Franky cant pick her up she has been in an accident, I didnt want to tell you over the phone. She has broken her leg, complaining of stomach pains but generally she said she is ok.” Alan walked closer to Bridget. “I can take Willow for the same days, I know its Franky's weekend if its ok with you.”

Bridget had tears in her eyes and nodded, “Of course your her granddad. Is Franky ok? She not returning any of my messages, she never came to parents evening Willow was very upset.”

Alan sighed, “Honestly, I don't know. She has been looking for a house, working extra hours. Doing everything possible to not be around. Talk to her, only you know how to get her to open up”

Bridget had spent the afternoon thinking none stop of Franky, how would she feel if she had died. Did she really want their last memory walking out her home. She loved Franky still unconditionally, always would however she needed to set Franky free to find whatever she wanted. Bridget felt family life may not be the dream Franky wanted, didnt want to hold her back. They have an amazing daughter together. Bridget headed to the hospital she had to see her. She needed to make sure Franky was safe.

Franky looked awful, she had lost weight, pale she just wasn't her usual self. She had a cut above her eye, her leg was in a cast as she held her stomach.

“Gidge, what you doing here?” 

“I had to know if you are ok, we may not be together. It doesn’t mean I don’t care about you? What happened?” Bridget asked as she naturally placed her hand over Franky's. 

Franky crouched over in pain, as she held her stomach. Bridget looked concerned, “Let me get a doctor, your in pain baby”

Franky frowned, “Gidge, its ok. I’m due to see one, I got hit by a truck I'm expecting some pain.” Franky smiled “where's Will's?”

Bridget smiled, “She is with your dad, he has taken her for a few days. She doesn’t know your here, I wanted to ask if you want me to bring her in?”

Franky shook her head, “Nah, not here. I should be out tomorrow, they want to keep me in due to banging my head. Maybe it will knock some sense into me.” 

Bridget laughed, “We both know that will never happen"  
Franky looked at the end of the bed when a doctor appeared, Bridget went to stand and leave but Franky gripped her hand. “Stay".

“Franky, I have checked over your results. We were able to reset your ankle, no pressure on it for at least 6-8 weeks. All scans have came back good, you have no bleeds, I would like to arrange another ultrasound for tomorrow to ensure the baby is ok, we would like to keep you in overnight as precaution.” The doctor smiled at Franky, who sat frowning.

Bridget sat down on the chair, as she looked Franky. “What?”

Franky looked confused, “Baby? I'm not pregnant?”

The doctor nodded his head, “Yes, you are 11 weeks pregnant?”

“I can't be” Franky shook her head.

“Have you had any morning sickness?” Doctor asked.

“No, I’ve had couple afternoons I had a headache and felt nauseous but that’s it. I've had periods, the tests kits said not pregnant.” Franky glanced at Bridget.

“Its not uncommon to have no symptoms. I know this information maybe a shock to you. Is there anyone we can call for you?” The doctor asked.

“No, thanks" Franky spoke as she sighed.

Franky shook her head as Bridget grabbed her hand. Franky rested her head on the pillow as tears formed in her eyes. 

“I haven’t slept with anyone if that’s what your thinking” Franky spoke. “You are definitely the mother" Franky smiled 

“I thought each round was unsuccessful” Bridget spoke.

“Obviously they got it wrong.” Franky whispered.

Bridget had a big smile on her face, as she placed her hand on Franky's stomach. “were having a baby”.

Franky began to cry as Bridget climbed on the bed and held her in her arms. “Hey, I thought you’d be happy. We have wanted this for so long” 

Franky stroked Bridget’s face, “Bringing a baby in to a broken home, wasn’t part of the dream Gidge.”

Bridget kissed Franky on the lips, as she pulled back “I love you, you idiot. When your dad told me you had an accident, I realised I had been an idiot too. I was hurting and took it out on you. We have issues we need to work on, we have a beautiful daughter, who will be thrilled to find out she will be a big sister. I can't promise a future, but I'm willing to try. If you want to try"

Franky nodded her head, “I love you too, so much Gidge. I want my family back and I promise I will never be an idiot again". 

Franky grabbed Bridget's face and kissed her passionately. 

The following day Franky got released from the hospital. Bridget drove her to their home. Franky entered using her crutches, as she hobbled across to the sofa. Bridget put a pot of coffee on as she watched Franky pick the phone up.

“Hey dad, how's the little munchkin?” Franky asked. 

“I’m ok, just a broken ankle, I will be fine.” Franky paused listening to her dad talking, “Ring me when she is back, love you too bye.”

Franky leaned back against the sofa as she winced in pain. Bridget appeared with tablets and glass of water. As she sat next to her. “Do you want to tell anyone your pregnant?” Bridget asked.

“No, not yet. I want us to just enjoy the news and make sure everything is ok. Then we can tell Willow, after that I don’t really care.” Franky reached her hand out and held Bridget’s hand. “Dad is happy to have Will's till Monday, that give us the weekend to have some us time together, that’s if you have no plans.” 

Bridget smiled, “I’ve cancelled my plans, you need rest Franky. So I will be making sure you rest. Plus I think 3 nights may be too long for Willow to stay with your dad, I'm sure she will want to come home. Especially when the best mummy ever is not there.” Bridget nudged Franky as she spoke laughing.

Franky turned and stroked Bridget’s face, “we both know your the best mummy ever, I'm the naughty mummy I just cant say no to her and I need too”

Bridget smiled, as she moved closer and touched Franky's stomach “You are an amazing mother, our daughter adores you. She would be traumatised if you ever said no to her. She will be so happy to see you home, that's if you want to move back home.”

Franky nodded, “I want to come home. I’ve missed so much already. The simple things in life, bath time, bedtime stories, not holding her when she cried, morning tantrums, I have even missed Taylor Swift. I never thought Id ever say that.”

Bridget laughed, “If we have a girl, I think we should call her Taylor"

Franky laughed, “Oh no, Will's would be so happy"

Bridget sighed, “I'm sorry, I didn't think clearly when I asked you to leave. I know I damaged our daughter, I hate myself for it.”

Franky put her finger to Bridget's lip, “No, don’t blame yourself. It's my fault, I got drunk and made the biggest mistake of my life. We both done things out of hurt, but we both have a reason to make things work. I thought prison was a dark place, not coming home to you and our family made prison feel like a holiday. I know things wont go back to normal straight away, but I'm 100% committed to us. Waking up without you destroyed me, I only have myself to blame. Every night I see your face, it haunts me knowing the pain I've caused.”

Bridget leaned forward and kissed Franky on the lips. Franky turned a simple kiss into a heated passionate kiss, and naturally pushed Bridget back against the sofa as both their hands wandered over body parts. Franky pulled away and looked down at Bridget “I love you"

Bridget smiled as she pulled Franky towards her “I love you too, welcome home baby"

Franky smiled, "Say it again".


	2. Stepping Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget and Franky reconnect, having some honest conversations. Franky is pushed to the limited by her daughter. Franky deals with angry Bridget. Franky comes to a conclusion which can change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fan fiction, I have no experience in couselling etc. Had to increase rating.

Stepping Stones

Franky woke up in bed, she reached her hand out but found it was cold and empty. Franky smiled as she thought about the events of last night. They had spent the night reconnecting, declarations of love both verbally and physically. As Franky sat up she smelt a pot of coffee calling her name. She made her way slowly towards the kitchen in need of pain relief. When she entered she could see no sign of Bridget. 

Franky heard her mobile ringing when she looked at caller ID, a picture of Bridget smiling holding Willow in her arms made her smile. “I was just thinking about you" 

“Hey, how you feeling?” Bridget asked as she was driving.

“Sore and tired. I had this hot sexy women keep me awake all night whilst she did amazing tricks with her tongue. I was hoping she may want to enjoy another session whilst child free". Franky purred as she poured a coffee.

“Franky your on speaker" Bridget spoke slightly flustered from Franky's comments.

“Oh shit” Franky spoke as she heard Willow ask Bridget “Oh shit".

Bridget spoke, “Franky language, I'm on way home. I have Willow, Tess and your dad in the car with me. They wanted to come see you.”

“No worries, I will whip up some breakfast. Will my little munchkin want pancake and blueberries?” Franky asked.

“Yes mummy” Willow shouted as she nodded her head. 

Bridget arrived home, as Willow came running through the house nearly knocking Franky over. Franky picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter as she wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her. “I have missed you, you have grown so quick". 

Willow laughed as she tried to push her mum away, “Mummy I want pancakes".

Franky smiled, “I want a cuddle and kiss off my favourite girl"

Willow looked at Franky's crutches “What did you do?”

Franky kissed her daughter on the cheek as she spoke, “I was driving to the shops when a big truck drove through a red light and hit me in the car. My car then got a little damaged, and I broke my ankle. So I have to wear this special boot. “

Willow looked at Franky's foot as she spoke, “I will drive for you mummy"

Bridget laughed as she stood behind Franky and kissed Willow on the cheek, as Franky spoke, “Drive me mad”. Willow laughed as Franky went to kiss Bridget who turned away and got some plates out.

Franky frowned as she looked at Bridget as Willow ran off too play. Bridget placed her hand on the back of Franky's back, “Sorry, I don't want to confuse her.”

“Sleeping in our bed won't be confusing? Or am I relegated to the spare bedroom?” Franky asked.

“No, but we need to sit and explain to her that you will be living here and seeing her daily again.” Bridget sighed as she looked at her daughter playing on the slide. 

Franky rested her hand on the back of Bridget’s back, “We can do it tonight, anyway I thought we were child free. I had a vision of you naked in bed" Franky purred as she kissed the back of Bridget's neck.

Bridget laughed as she held the kitchen counter, “As much as I would love to ravish you right here, right now. Your mini me, decided she didnt want to stay at granddads and had a melt down to come home. So work on her to stay and her granddads parent free and I will show you the dream I had that involved...”

Bridget was interrupted when they heard Willow cry out loud. Bridget walked over to the garden, found Willow trying to hit Tess. 

“Willow Stop that right now.” Bridget shouted as Franky appeared at the door.

“Shut up mummy" Willow shouted as Franky looked shocked. 

“Willow, don’t you dare talk to your mum like that. You can go and sit on the naughty step and think about your actions.” Franky spoke as Willow sulked and walked away. “3 minutes will start when you sit on step". 

Bridget frowned as she watched Willow walk off, when Tess spoke “Can I make pancakes?”

Franky nodded, “Yeah come on kid”.

The afternoon was going slow, Willow had been in a foul mood and Franky was being pushed to her limits. “Gidge, when did our child turn into the devil? “

Bridget laughed, “Welcome to my world I have had that daily for the past 5 weeks.”

Franky sighed as she rested on sofa, “I’m so tired”

Bridget kissed Franky on the lips, “Why don’t you go have some sleep, I will deal with tilly mint.”

Franky woke up later that evening when she heard Bridget and Willow talking, Willow asked “Do you love mummy?”

Bridget smiled, “I do love mummy. Can I tell you a secret, but you can't tell mummy"

Willow shook her head, “Mummy said I can't keep a secret, I must tell her everything no matter how good or bad"

Bridget laughed, “Mummy is correct, but this is our secret. Because if mummy finds out she will get very smug and then she will tease you loads because she is so happy”.

Willow nodded as she laughed.

“The first time I saw your mummy I fell in love, their was something about her eyes that caught my eye. The first time I saw you, I knew you had her eyes because I felt exactly the same. You both take my breath away everyday. Me and mummy have had some problems"

“The nasty women took her away, that made you sad" Willow frowned as she rested her head against Bridget chest “I don’t want you to be sad mummy".

“I don't want to be sad either. Do you remember me telling you sometimes mums and dads fall out of love, sometimes two homes are better than one.” Willow nodded “Well me and mommy have been talking, we have decided that we don’t want two homes anymore we want one. We love each other and you so so much. So mummy will be staying here instead of granddads and you wont have to wait to see her, she will be here with us like a family. We love you and that's all you need to know. The rest is mummy stuff.

Willow hugged Bridget as she spoke, “Thank you mummy"

Bridget kissed Willow's head, “What for sweetie?”

Willow smiled, “You made my wish come true. Mummy came home"

Bridget smiled as she held Willow. “My wish came true too".

Franky's heart broke as she was stood by the door and slowly slipped away back into their bedroom. She realised how much hurt her daughter had recently experienced, it was due to her actions. She thought back when she was a child and her mum would disappoint her on a daily basis, the pain from her childhood stopped her accepting love and nearly pushed Bridget away. Instead Bridget pushed and pushed, became the key to her heart. 

Ten minutes later she heard Bridget sneak into the bedroom as she sat on the edge of the bed, as she stroked Franky's face  
.  
“Franky, Franky wake up?” Bridget whispered as she kissed Franky on her forehead. Franky opened her eyes “Hey, sleepy head how you feeling?”

Franky smiled, “Rough"

“I have a surprise for you so come on, up you get?” Bridget smiled as she held her hand out.

Franky followed Bridget to the back garden cursing her crutches. When she saw a picnic laid out on the floor, pit fire lit up, and music playing in the background. Bridget smiled as she walked up to Franky put her arms around her waist. 

“Willow is fast asleep in bed, so I thought we could have date night in. I know its not what you'd like tonight to have planned out but maybe its for the best. We do need to talk and right now its so easy for me to rip your clothes as I’m in such a happy bubble, feel alive for the first time in a while".

“Gidge its beautiful, your beautiful” Franky leaned forward and kissed Bridget hard on the lips. Franky stroked Bridget’s face, traced her finger along her jaw as her thumb touched her bottom lip, Bridget naturally smiled looking Franky in the eye. “My world is a better place when you smile. They say being a parent is hard, teaches you unconditional love but that's not true. You, have stood by me through the good and bad times, fuck you put your own life on the line for me. Thank you Gidge, you and our kids are the best thing that has happened to me.”

Bridget hugged Franky, “You're the biggest pain in my arse, but ya still the best.”

Franky laughed, “I love this song" Franky pulled Bridget close to her as she began to sing “And I will take you in my arms, and hold you right were you belong, every word I say is true, this I promise you” Franky kissed Bridget hard swaying to the song.

“Baby, as much as I'm enjoying swaying, to your serenade I'm worried about your leg. Now sit down and rest that leg.” Bridget spoke whilst she stroked Franky's face.

Franky nodded, “Yes mam” 

Franky leaned on to the floor and got comfortable when Bridget sat beside her, “Elderflower and mint or watermelon? “

“Watermelon please.” Franky accepted a glass of juice as she took a large sip. 

“I hope you don’t mind, I kind of talked to Willow tonight explained you have moved back home. She very happy you are home. Do you think we should keep the shrink, as you call it to help her process the situation?” Bridget spoke as she wrapped her arms around Franky as they leaned against the wall on the picnic blanket. 

“Your the expert, if you think she needs therapy then she has it I trust your call. I don't want our daughter fucked up because of me. I just want to get back to how we were, I love you both more than you can ever imagine. I'm no good with my emotions, I fuck up all the time trying to show, I just wished there was a way to show you what my heart wants to say.”

“Well we have a lifetime for you to show me. Right now I want to enjoy us time.” Bridget whispered as she kissed Franky's head.

Two weeks had passed, Bridget and Franky had got into a routine. Bridget was in work when Franky had to pick up Willow from school. As Franky arrived, she notices a couple of parents giving her the evil eye. Franky smiled, acknowledged another disgruntled member of public who don’t agree a ex lesbian criminal can be a parent. Franky arrived at Willow's class when her teacher asked if she could have a word.

“Mrs Westfall-Doyle, today unfortunately Willow had a disagreement with another peer, that resulted in Willow punching her. We don't accept this behaviour in our school, some of the parents have threatened to withdraw their children due to Willow's recent behaviour.”

Franky frowned, “Baby come here" Franky lifted Willow to sit on her knee. “I want you to tell Mrs Lantern here why you punched another child, I want the truth. “

Willow nodded, “Mummy, she said I wasn't normal because I don't have a daddy. I drew a picture of you and mummy. She laughed at me and called you names"

Franky looked at Mrs Lantern, “I think you may wish to tell the parents they need to teach their children some manners . We pay $12000 per year to this school, our money is just as good as any one else. If you have an issue please advise your legal team to contact me,” 

Franky pulled out a contact card as she stood up, and made her way to the car with Willow. 

“Well done kiddo, you stand up for yourself and your mummy’s. Next time punch them harder.” 

Willow laughed. “Mummy will tell you off"

Franky shook her head, “not if you don't tell her, I will buy you ice cream"

Bridget returned home from work to an empty house, she had hoped Franky would be home she had an awful day just wanted to be held. She hated bringing work home with her so decided to run a bath to unwind and wash her problems away. She had soaked in the bath for 10 minutes when she heard them return naturally smiling.

Franky appeared in the bathroom with a spoon and tub of ice cream, chomping away at it.

“Baby, Willow will ask for ice cream before her meal if she see's you eating that. Can’t you wait till later?” Bridget asked.

“Sorry Gidge, but the little one wants peanut butter ice cream. I cant say no, you know that.” Franky smiled as she kissed Bridget on the lips. “plus we need to have serious chat. Will's punched a kid in school today defending us, a kid teased her because she has lesbian parents and no daddy. Clearly that child wasn't very clever, Willow is Jesus number two. They had the fucking cheek to ask us to consider to leave. I told the head she can send a legal letter to me if she wants to take it any further. Sometimes I wish one of us went part time adjust it around Willow"

Bridget sighed “How is she?”

Franky shrugged her shoulders, “who cares? Our girl is good, hope next time she gives her a black eye.”

Bridget looked annoyed, “don't let Willow hear you say that,”

Franky frowned “Too late, already told her too punch harder next time" Bridget gave Franky the death stare “That's my queue to go”. 

“Franky she is 3, look where your anger got you too?” Bridget spoke annoyed.

“Prison, guess what happened I met a super sexy psych who seduced me, she couldn't resist the Franky charm.”

Franky left Bridget annoyed the bath now became the least place she wanted to be. She could throttle Franky on occasions. 

Bridget walked into the kitchen dressed when she noticed Willow had chocolate ice cream all-around her mouth as Franky prepared spaghetti Bolognese over the stove. Bridget felt very frustrated and grabbed her car keys and left the house. 

Bridget was so annoyed Franky had allowed Willow to eat ice cream before dinner and advised her to punch another child. What on earth was Franky playing at? Bridget drove to a coffee shop near the pier, as she relaxed she heard a coughing noise. Bridget opened her eyes and saw Eric Davidson standing in front if her.

“I know I might be the last person you want to see, I just want to say I'm sorry.” Eric spoke.

“Your sorry? What exactly are you sorry for, fucking my wife? Breaking our child’s heart? Trying to destroy a family?” Bridget snarled at Eric. 

“I didn't know you had a child, Franky never mentioned her" Erica sighed “Can I sit and talk to you, I don't want this to be an issue.” Erica sat opposite Bridget.

“Why are you here?” Bridget asked.

“I've been transferred here, I will be working with Franky. I just want to clear the air.” Erica smiled.

Bridget’s world just fell in. Usually she could manage her emotions and be the positive person guiding people through situations. Right now she had no control over herself or anything around her. Working in a new prison, work had become tough, a recent increase of drugs in prison had caused animosity, her usual group sessions had became a battle field amongst the women. 

Her home life was chaotic, her head and heart continued to battle over her and Franky. Franky’s hormones are chaotic, she is allowing their child to be naughty with rewards. So far Bridget had kept her frustration kept inside, however she knows she needs to have a serious talk with Franky. To top it off Eric Davidson has moved to Melbourne to work at Franky’s company. 

Bridget smiled, “I understand why you would want her, she is beautiful inside and out. What I don't understand is how you could betray her. You made her risk everything she had for a night she can't even remember.” Bridget stood as Erica smiled. “Betrayal is just your enemy.”

Franky was sat on sofa watching TV when Bridget returned home. Franky knew from her expression she was in a bad place, Bridget walked into kitchen grabbed a bottle of Shiraz and sat next to Franky.  
“I don't want to talk , not tonight I'm tired of talking, listening and holding everything together" Bridget broke down and cried as Franky wrapped her arms around her. 

“Hey, come here.” Franky had never seen Bridget this emotional before. Franky could hear the odd phrase, but couldn't understand what she was saying. “hey its ok, Ssssh, I'm right here". 

Thirty minutes passed no words, just occasional sob when Bridget looked up as Franky kissed her lips and held her face “Are you hungry? There's some Bolognese for you and there's"

Bridget interrupted Franky, “No thanks, I'm not hungry. I'm sorry I walked out earlier, I just saw red and needed space. I don't know why, but I feel so angry and frustrated. I get paid to help people not feel that way, at this moment can't help myself. I feel lost Franky, I don't know what to do.” 

Franky smiled sadly at Bridget, “So if the roles were reversed you would probably say to me, right now you are feeling two motivating forces, love and fear. When we are afraid we pull back from life, we get sad so we need to acknowledge the fear, we acknowledge the fear. Because when we are feeling in love then we open up to everything good on offer accept the excitement, passion life has to offer and take it on a journey of happiness.”,

Bridget smiled through her tears, “Sounds like something I'd say.”

Franky nodded and smiled, “You are the strongest women I know. Without sounding cheesy you are a diamond, diamonds don’t break. So how about I run a hot bath, with candles and glass of shiraz. I will then give you a massage and in the meantime I shall arrange for a date tomorrow for me and you?” Franky spoke as she kissed Bridget on the lips.

Bridget nodded, “That would be nice"

Franky smiled, as she made her way to the bathroom and ran a bath. She lit several candles and poured relaxation oils in the water. 

“Alexa, play Gidget playlist" Franky then stood at the door happy at the scenery she had made “Gidge, its ready. Don't forget your wine I cant carry it with my crutches"

Bridget smiled as she walked towardýs Franky sipping her wine. Bridget smiled at the scene in front of her, “Thanks baby, this is nearly perfect, its just missing one thing" Franky frowned as Bridget wrapped her arm around her waist “You, why don't you join me".

Franky laughed “Slight problem, I have this boot on my leg. I can't get it wet.”

Bridget leaned forward kissed her deeply, “Then don't, rest it on the stool”

Franky smiled as she kissed Bridget back, “We can try.”

Franky made her way to the bath when she heard a song she had never heard before but Bridget began to well up, she walked towards Franky and wrapped her arms around her waist as she began to sway as the lyrics began

‘Standing at the platform, watching you go, It's like no other pain, I've ever known, To love someone so much, To have no control, You said, “I wanna see the world" And I said, “Go", But I think I'm lost without you, I just feel crushed without you, I've been strong for so long, That I never thought how much I needed you, I think I'm lost without you’ 

Franky pulled back with tears in her eyes and she kissed Bridget deeply, as her hands began to undo her shirt buttons. Both slowly discarded each item of clothing slowly as if they needed to retrace every inch of their bodies like it was their first time.

‘Strangers rushing past, Just tryna get home, But you were the only, Safe haven that I've ever known, Hits me at full speed, Feel like I can't breathe, And nobody knows, This pain inside me, My world is crumbling, I should never, Have let you go, I think I'm lost without you'

Bridget had tears in her eyes as Franky held her face in her hands as she rested her forehead against each other. “This reminds me of you, when I couldn't be with you, leaving Wentworth broke my heart, I was lost without you. I love you Franky so much, I just don't feel I'm enough to make you happy.”

Franky shook her head as she smiled, “You are my everything, that will never change. I love you. I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had. No matter what happens in the future, I know everyday I get to spend with you is the greatest day of my life, I am yours. I know things aren't easy at the minute, we need to work at us, I will promise you 1000% of me.”

Bridget kissed Franky, “I didnt have you down for being so romantic" Bridge laughed as she kissed Franky deeply, Franky smiled “Nicholas Sparks is my teacher"

Bridget laughed as she climbed into the bath as Franky sat between her legs with one leg hanging over the bath. Bridget planted soft kisses on her neck as her arms stoked her stomach as they both relaxed enjoying their embrace, humming to the music. No more words were needed between them.

“We need to sit down and tell Willow she is going to be a big sister. When do you think we should do it?” 

Franky asked as she felt Bridget hands roam over her body.

“You are not showing, I wish I was 14 weeks and didn't show. I was instantly plump.” Bridget laughed.

Franky laughed, “12 weeks you were so ratty, showing, craving Marmite on toast, you hate marmite.”

Bridget asked “If you didnt have the crash, do you think you would know your pregnant?”

Franky shook her head, “Honestly no, I’ve had no symptom or craving as such until recently ice cream etc., I had some headaches feeling tired late afternoon but I put it down to not sleeping much. Working long hours my head was just all over the place. I have a little bulge but I get that after food anyway." Franky kissed her hand. “If I hadn’t had the crash do you think we would be here right now together? I honestly thought I'd lost you forever"

“Honestly, I don't think we would. I was so angry and hurt, I still feel that but then when I'm with you my whole world feels complete. You just do something to me, I love you its as simple as that. We can't brush it under the carpet, and I will need reassuring occasionally. I saw Erica Davidson today, she said she has moved to Melbourne will be based at your office.” 

Bridget felt Franky's body stiffen up and turn her head to look back at Bridget.

“What? I didn't know.” Franky spoke. Bridget sadly smiled, “I can get a job elsewhere”.

“Don't be silly, you work for the best legal company. You are amazing at the work you do. I just don't trust her around you.” Bridget spoke quietly.

“I promise you, you have nothing to worry about.” Franky twisted her body to look Bridget in the eyes as she spoke. 

Franky wanted to change subject, she needed to change subject, the last thing she wanted was an argument. “So how do you think we should tell Willow?” Bridget noticed the conversation change to their daughter, didnt want to push Franky.

Bridget wrapped her arms around Franky tighter, “Since she loves kinder eggs so damn much, how about we paint your stomach like a kinder egg and say surprise then show her a picture of our baby scan?” 

Franky smiled, “I think that is super cute. You do realise once we tell her we need to tell everyone else.” Bridget nodded as she leaned forward and kissed Franky's neck, as her hands cupped her breasts as she felt her nipples harden with each stroke. “We can throw a bbq and announce it to everyone together". Franky continued to speak struggling to concentrate. 

“This water is getting cold, shall we continue this conversation in the bedroom?” Bridget whispered as she kissed Franky's neck and nibbled her ear.

“Trust me Gidge, we wont be having conversation in the bedroom.’ Franky breathed out as she felt Bridget smile against her neck. 

After several minutes of stolen kisses, Franky finally dropped on their bed. Franky wrapped in a bathrobe, moved her crutches to the side. She winced in pain as she moved her leg. 

“How’s your ankle?” Bridget asked as she appeared at the door holding a bottle of water and pain relief. 

“Annoying, Its painful but more numb annoying. 3 more weeks and it will be off thank god.” Bridget smiled as she closed the door behind her. 

Bridget made eye contact and walked towards the bed, she straddled herself over Franky's thighs as she leaned down to kiss her. Franky pulled at Bridget’s bathrobe and wrapped her hands against her hips as she pulled her closer.

“You are so beautiful” Bridget whispered and she placed her hands on Franky's face as she kissed her hard, without warning Franky flipped Bridget on to her back as she smiled.

Franky kissed her lips hard as her hands stroked Bridget’s body, trailed her hands over her arse as she gently cupped her arsecheek. Franky moved her leg to apply pressure against Bridget’s libido Franky pinned Bridget’s arms above her head as she slowly kissed every inch of her jaw line, throat, as Franky fingernails scratched lightly against Bridget’s arms as they travelled to her breasts. 

Franky kissed Bridget’s breasts taking her time, tugging her nipples against her teeth as her tongue flicked and lips sucked gently. Franky pulled herself up against Bridget's body as her body began rocking against each other, both libidos making connect rubbing against each others juices. 

Bridget bit down on Frankys bottom lip as she felt herself getting close to orgasm when she felt Franky begin to pull away and traced her lips over her body, as she kissed lower her hands massaged her breasts when Bridget felt Frankys tongue stroke against her clit. Bridget knew she wouldn't last long, as she felt Frankys hand stroke down her body when two fingers entered her, Franky never had an issue finding her sweet spot. Franky increased her rhythm both orally and internally. Bridget suddenly exploded and scream out loud, which made Franky smile as she slowed down her actions to allow her enjoy her orgasm. 

Franky kissed her way to Bridget’s face and kissed her deeply as her hands entwined with Bridget’s over her head as her leg applied pressure once again to her libido. Franky began teasing Bridget, peppering kisses over her face when she heard the bedroom door open.

“Mummy get off mummy, don’t hurt her" Willow shouted. 

Both Bridget and Franky's head turned to see their daughter stood at the door holding her teddy. Bridget began laughing as Franky tried to cover herself up. 

“Baby, mummy not hurting me. Go to bed I will be there in a second.” Bridget spoke.

“I heard you scream" Willow spoke looking upset.

“Sorry, mummy is helping me. I will come tuck you in" Bridget smiled as placed her arm on Franky.

Willow left the room as Franky looked at Bridget with a serious face, as Bridget laughed and kissed her on the lips. Franky rolled on to her back as Bridget stood and rearranged her bathrobe.

“Let me settle her, be right back darling" Bridget laughed as she checked up on her daughter. 

Franky went into the ensuite and freshened herself up when Bridget returned she was sat wearing her pjs. Bridget smiled as she crawled on to the bed.

“I can't believe our daughter has just caught us having sex, because big mouth here can't be quiet. She thought I was hurting you.” Franky spoke astonished.

Bridget laughed, “She will forget about it I told her we were wrestling, plus I think its my turn to repay such a spectacular orgasm”

“Nah I'm good, our passion killer strikes again.” Franky frowned, as Bridget laughed.

“Baby, we have a baby on the way, we will have two passion killers.” Bridget smiled.

Bridget woke up to an empty bed, she laughed to herself thinking about the night before. When she heard Franky's mobile ring. The number had no caller ID, Bridget answered but the call got dropped. Which she found odd.

Bridget entered the living room to find Willow and Franky snuggled on the sofa together, both fallen asleep watching Frozen. Bridget smiled looking at her family. Bridget began preparing breakfast, when she saw Franky stir.

“Hey sleepy head"

“what time is it?” Franky asked.

“Just gone 10, what time you been awake since?” Bridget asked as she handed Franky a coffee and kissed her on the lips.

“Bout 6ish, she complained of feeling sick and sore throat" Franky spoke as she detangled herself from her daughter. Franky started hobbling over to Bridget who was chopping up some fruit.

“The shock of seeing her mummy’s going bumper to bumper" Bridget laughed as Franky smiled. “I must say darling, I don't think I've ever seen you blush so much". Franky stood behind Bridget wrapping her around her waist.

“Maybe you need to be quietly next time, not wake our daughter up" Franky smiled as she leaned down and kissed her neck. 

“You rocked my world" Bridget turned around and wrapped her arms around Franky's neck as she leaned and kissed her “you make me forget the world when I'm with you" she kissed her again “I feel safe, protected, loved" kissed her again “but when I’m not with you, I’ve started to feel insecure, I know I shouldn’t its just" 

Franky leaned forward and kissed her hard. “I understand, I broke the trust, I will just have to rebuild it, but you really need to stop touching me as I'm ridiculously horny right now and I want to rip off all your clothes.” Franky smiled as Bridget kissed her again as Bridget's hand rubbed against her libido.

“I can do something about that" Franky felt her fingers make contact to her clit, as the texture of her pjs heightened each stroke. Franky got lost in the moment as she closed her eyes when she felt Bridget tugging at her pjs as she slid them down her legs. 

“Gidge we can't” Bridget kissed her hips as Franky felt Bridget lift her sore leg to rest over her shoulder as her tongue made contact with her clit. Franky lost all control, as Bridget tongue pressed harder when Bridget’s fingers ended her. Franky was almost at peak when she heard Willow cry “Mummy” Franky's eyes opened as she looked to the sofa as Willow stood and looked around with tears streaming down her face. 

Bridget stood up all flustered as she walked over and picked Willow up “hey baby, mummy said you don't feel well. Shall we go have a bath and put some clean pjs on, mummy can make some pancakes.” Willow nodded her head as she continued to cry. “hey, lets make you feel better and mummy can sort herself out" Bridget winked as she walked off with Willow on her hip.

Franky pulled her pjs up when they went out of sight, she needed a shower made her way to their bedroom. Franky felt sexually frustrated, knew she had to finish off what Bridget started. Franky wondered if Bridget felt like this during her pregnancy, every inch of skin felt alive and having a wife who made her feel crazy with desire from the slightest touch was not helping. Franky also felt guilty, her daughter was unwell and becoming a human condom in their relationship. 

Franky spent longer in the shower than expected.  
She waltzed into the kitchen with a spring in her step. She wore small shorts and a vest. Willow ran over to her mum, Franky kneeled down on the floor, she placed her body against her stomach as Franky stroked her head. “Mummy your getting fat” Franky frowned.

“Is that so? Well I will just have to make a fruit salad for breakfast.” Franky smiled at her daughter.

“no mummy, I want pancakes and strawberries" Willow shouted.

“I see you are feeling better now? I thought you felt sick, pancakes can't get passed sore throats"

Willow shook her head, “mummy gave me magic medicine, that makes me fell better.”

“Did she now? Maybe mummy has special magic medicine for manners too since you have lost some recently" Willow laughed. 

“no mummy your just getting fat. I tell the truth" Franky nodded as she made her way to the kitchen counter. Franky began making pancakes when she saw Bridget appear. Her eyes latched on her body as she stopped chopping the strawberries.  
0  
“Darling, I am just popping the shop grab some bits. I need some more medicine and honey for Betty Davis over there, do you want anything?” Bridget asked when she noticed her starring. “Franky, you look lost you ok?” Franky had tears in her eyes as she looked away, Bridget walked up to her and gave her a hug. “what’s the matter?”

“I don't know, I feel like a walking hormone. Our daughter thinks I'm fat and those jeans hug your body far too much for my liking I want to rip them off" Franky smiled. “Did you feel like this? Emotional for no reason”

Bridget nodded, “welcome to the club. Are you craving anything?”

“Sex, I really want sex. I feel shit, our daughter is unwell all I can think of is ripping your clothes off and going bumper to bumper with you.” Franky whispered.

“Welcome to pregnancy. We will tell her tonight, order pizza and watch a movie. A classic movie like Look who's talking too maybe that will help her. We can get an early night then maybe I can finish off what I started" Bridget smiled as she kissed Franky.

“I already have, I couldn't wait, I was on fire, the thought of my super hot wife just helped me climax" Franky spoke as Bridget’s eyes widened with a smile.

“Talking dirty, now your turning me on" Bridget laughed as she turned to walk away. She kissed Willow then whispered “Be nice to mummy, its cranky time of the month so best behaviour. I will buy you ice cream” 

Willow nodded as Bridget kissed her head “Bye baby".  
Bridget bumped into a friend in the shops, “Hey Sheila, how you doing?”

“Bridget, hey I was only talking about you the other day. I'm so sorry to hear about you and Franky. We need to arrange a girly night out, hit the town show her what she is missing" Sheila nudged Bridget.

Bridget smiled, “I don't know what you’ve heard, yes me and Franky have had a couple of difficult weeks. Like most marriages but we are stronger than ever.”

Sheila looked embarrassed, “Oh I'm so sorry"

Bridget smiled, “Why don't you come over one night, probably not today Willow is unwell.”

Sheila nodded, “Definately, I will speak to Becky and we can have double date" 

Bridget kissed Sheila on the cheek, “See you sBridget headed home, she felt annoyed her and Franky is talk of their social circle. Any other occasion she wouldn't be bothered, this time she raised to the occasion. 

Bridget returned home a little less chirper than when she left. Franky noticed her mood change and wonder what was bothering her. Bridget put the shopping away as she watched Franky and Willow pulling face at each other giggling away dancing and singing to Taylor Swift. Willow teaching Franky to shake it off. Franky was an amazing mother, she filled the role perfectly. Willow was a mini Franky, every day she got older the more her features showed. She could watch them two all day, they were her natural remedy to happiness. 

Franky's phone began ringing when she leaned across the table and picked it up, “Hi, Franky looked at Bridget “Thanks but I meant everything I said. I will see you in the office next week. Bye" Franky bit her inner lip as she made eye contact. “Do you want a hand?”

Bridget shook her head “Nope, do you want a tea I'm making one" 

Franky frowned, “Is that a trick question?” Franky walked towards Bridget feeling nervous.

“why would that be a trick question?” Bridget sighed as she placed her hand on her hip.

“I think the quote goes something like ‘A women is like a tea bag, you can't tell how strong she is until you put her in hot water’ I suddenly feel like I'm in hot water for something I don't know what I've done so if I am guilty then I'm sorry if you need me to kick someone’s arse I'd gladly do. Anything that will turn that frown around I will do. Just tell me how strong I need to be for you." 

Franky spoke as she walked slowly towards Bridget as she kissed her hard on the lips.

“Eeeew Mummy stop kissing mummy" Willow shouted as looked her parents from across the sofa.

“What if I say no? What is my favourite munchkin gonna a do about it?” Franky challenged.

“I will wrestle you, you wrestled mummy yesterday. But you have to let me win, I'm a child" Willow shouted.

Bridget laughed as Franky stood speechless, as she pointed at Willow “You, need to spend more time around kids your too old for your boots"

“That's not true, I don't have boots" willow looked confused as Franky bowed her head.

“Baby, mummy is saying you are very clever ý your age. You know a lot of adult words kids your age don't.” Bridget spoke as she handed Willow a glass of milk. “You are just like me “ Bridget kissed Willow on the lips. “If you are feeling any better, we could always go the park?” Willow nodded “Go get dressed, you clothes are on your chair. Willow ran off to her bedroom.

“I saw Sheila in the shops, we seem to be gossip of the week. She apologised for us breaking up, she thinks I should hit the town, show you what your missing" Bridget frowned.

“They can talk what the fuck they like, I don't care what they say. As long as your happy is all that matters to me.” Franky spoke as she wrapped her arms around Bridget. “So let me start by shutting down those rumours" Franky opened her phone as she stood behind her. “Selfie time” Franky reached her phone out as she took a picture of them both smiling into the camera. “The light of my life" Franky tagged Bridget in her post and clicked post “Done every person will know we are together, that’s all that matters" Franky turned Bridget around as she kissed her hard and pressed against her body. 

“Mummy" Willow appeared as Franky bowed her head. Bridget smiled.

“We are going the park, see you when we get back.” Bridget smiled as she kissed Franky and walked out the house with Willow. 

The afternoon passed by quickly. Franky got dressed and headed out. She left a note for Bridget saying she will be back, she gone to see a friend. Franky had lied, she had gone to see a therapist but didnt want to tell Bridget at this time.

“Do you think you can help me?” Franky asked.

“Not every person is open to being hypnotise. So I need you to relax, and breathe. Sometimes if we believe something too much, it can be an illusion to us"

Franky relaxed then suddenly felt she could see her life flash before her. 

BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK

She remembered Skype video with Bridget as she sat in her hotel room. Bridget complimented how beautiful she looked, “I hope you bought that dress for me to take it off' Franky smiled as mentally made a note to take Bridget on a date wearing this dress. Franky had kissed her tablet several times saying goodnight to Willow. “I love you, I will be right back before you open those eye. I'm gonna race across that sky back to you"

Franky remembered taking shots of whiskey with her work colleagues, they congratulated her on her shortlist and then Erica appeared behind her. 

“Hello Franky" Erica smiled.

“Erica, what you doing here?” Franky asked.

“My father's business, you look good. I heard you got your freedom, you are also a big shot lawyer wanted by everyone. You are doing very good for yourself” Erica acknowledged looking Franky up and down. “Is that a wedding ring I see?”

Franky followed her gaze to her ring “Yeah”

“She must be special, I don't think anyone would tame Franky Doyle. You liked to play with fire and not get caught.” Eric flirted.

“How's Mark?” Franky asked as she necked a glass of champagne.

“We split, not long after I left Wentworth. I joined the bisexual team. Have the best of both worlds they say. It's a shame your married, we could've experienced a night we both wanted. Isn’t that what you would say?”

Erica closed the distance between them, as she kissed Franky on the cheek. She whispered in her ear, “You look beautiful by the way". Erica walked away with a smile on her face. 

Franky went outside and grabbed a cigarette as she called her wife and got no answer “Hey babe, I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you and love you Gidge x" Franky sighed, her heart belonged to Bridget however her body responded to the drink and Erica. Erica reappeared with a glass of cranberry and vodka for Franky.

“For old times, Thank you for showing me women fuck better" Erica smiled as she clinked Franky's glass.

“I love Gidge, nothing is going to happen. I proposed to her, she is everything I want in a women. As beautiful as you look tonight, my heart is back home in Melbourne. I'm not stupid, I see you what your doing. Its not gonna work, I'm sorry.”

“She is a lucky women" Eric smiled.

Franky shook her head, “I'm the lucky one. Gidge is beautiful, sexy, breathtakingly stunning. You know she only has to give me a look, it speaks a thousand words. She has beautiful sea blue eyes, I get lost in just talking to her. Her voice, her walk just everything about her is perfect. She loves unconditionally, wears her heart on her sleeve, I owe her my life. She makes me a good person, at the end of the day she is my lighthouse. She always brings me back to shore when I'm drowning in my shit“ Franky had the biggest smile on her face as she spoke about Bridget.

“Franky Doyle is in love" Erica nodded. “I'm glad you found love and happiness. I often think about you, wished we met under different circumstances.”

“That's why you left without a goodbye, just disappeared?” Franky accused.

“I was an idiot, I know now looking back. My back was against the wall and I'm sorry. I regret that day a lot. Can we get out of here go for drink more private?” Erica asked.

“I can't I'm doing a speech tonight, I've been nominated for lawyer of the year. So unfortunately I have to smile and be at this function instead of being home.” Franky nodded.

The evening all fell into place, Franky kept dodging Erica for the remainder of the night. She did her speech and felt Erica's eyes on her from the crowd, she had butterflies in her stomach. But she loved Bridget and couldn't wait to spend her birthday with her family the next day. Franky remembered she was leaving when Erica approached her.

“One more drink, for old times” Erica already had the drink in her hand.

Franky sat having a drink, she felt nauseous. Her vision became slightly impaired as she walked towards the taxi. She could see her hotel room door, the bed, Erica took her shoes off. Then everything went black until she saw Willow and the hurt on Bridget's face.  
FLASHBACK ENDS

Franky sat up, her heart going 100mph. “She spiked me" Franky spoke breathlessly.

“Franky, calm take a deep breathe, look at me and breathe. Breathe in, breathe out"

Franky stood after a few minutes. “Thanks, I need to go"

Franky cried in the car. Erica must've spiked her drink. That's why she can't remember anything. Franky felt sick, opened her door vomiting. She wanted her family, she drove home. 

She heard the TV playing as she headed straight to the bathroom. Franky continued to vomit. Bridget entered the bathroom and rubbed her back.

“Hey baby, can I do anything? Get you anything?” Bridget rubbed her back as she finished vomiting. Bridget wiped her face with a cloth as she kissed her forehead. 

“I think Erica spiked me” Franky spoke as her eyes filled with tears.

“what?” Bridget asked co fused.

“I got hypnotized, its the only thing that falls into place.” Franky cried.

“Oh baby, come here” Bridget held Franky as she cried. “Hey, I'm right here baby”.

“It explains so much, I remember it all. She gave me a drink, after that I felt nauseous and then nothing. If I had sex that night, I didn't consent” Franky had tears in her eyes “Fuck why cant I remember?”

“Do you know what your implying?” Bridget asked concerned.

“Yeah, I will take that bitch down" Franky looked at Franky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter was longer than I wanted it to be.
> 
> Songs - This I Promise You
> 
> Freya Ridings - Im lost without you


	3. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky and Bridget open up to reveal the scars they battle daily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delay updating this story, had a complete block due to issues at work. Its been a little crazy, not had much time for myself. Thanks for messages, really appreciate you reading story so far.

Scars

“I think Erica spiked me” Franky spoke as her eyes filled with tears.

“what?” Bridget asked co fused.

“I got hypnotized, its the only thing that falls into place.” Franky cried.

“Oh baby, come here” Bridget held Franky as she cried. “Hey, I'm right here baby”.

“It explains so much, I remember it all. She gave me a drink, after that I felt nauseous and then nothing. If I had sex that night, I didn't consent” Franky had tears in her eyes “Fuck why cant I remember?”

“Do you know what your implying?” Bridget asked concerned.

“Yeah, I will take that bitch down" Franky looked at Franky.

Bridget tossed and turned she struggled to sleep. She looked over at the clock 2.45am. Bridget glanced at Franky who appeared to be a sleep. Bridget climber out the bed and walked to the bedroom door, taking a glance at Franky who hand her eyes closed, pulling the duvet to herself a lot higher than usual. Bridget slowly closed the door as she made her way to the kitchen, she made herself a camomile tea. Grabbed her cup and sat on the swing chair in the back garden. 

Bridget looked up at the night sky, stars shinning and slight breeze in the air. Bridget thought back to a time when Franky proposed to her. They were both laying on the floor looking up at the sky, Bridget was 5 months pregnant. Franky was playing dj using her phone, Bridget asked her to stop skipping songs she liked. Bridget remembered Franky chewing the inside of her lip and apologising. 

Ed Sheeran began to play as Bridget smiled, I love this song and the movie, Fault In Our Stars always makes me cry as Bridget sang along to the song ‘It's just another night, And I'm staring at the moon  
I saw a shooting star, And thought of you, I sang a lullaby by the waterside and knew, If you were here, I'd sing to you, You're on the other side, As the skyline splits in two, I'm miles away from seeing you, I can see the stars, from America, I wonder, do you see them, too?

Franky stood up and stretch as Bridget watched her stretch her muscles.

Bridget smiled as she continued to sing So open your eyes and see, The way our horizons meet, And all of the lights will lead, Into the night with me, And I know these scars will bleed, But both of our hearts believe, All of these stars will guide us home. 

Franky smiled as she straddled Bridget's thighs and stroked Bridget's face, sang along with her ‘I can hear your heart, On the radio beat, They're playing 'Chasing Cars', And I thought of us, Back to the time, You were lying next to me, I looked across and fell in love (Franky traced her hand down Bridget's left arm then held her hand), ‘So I took your hand ‘ Franky smiled as she pulled a diamond engagement ring out of her jeans back pocket and held in in her left hand. 

‘Back through lamp lit streets I knew, Everything led back to you, So can you see the stars?, Over Amsterdam’ Franky sang ‘You're the song my heart is beating too" I love you, everything about you, without you there is no me, so me and our baby would like you to make us complete, will you marry me?”

Bridget nodded her head as Franky placed her ring on her finger as she leaned forward and kissed her. 

Bridget had tears in her eyes “I love you Franky, I will spend a lifetime telling and showing you.”

Franky laughed and smiled “Bedroom now" Helped Bridget stand up.

Bridget rocked on the swing, and looked around the garden which was filled with so many memories. She looked down at her hand and realised she no longer wears her rings. When she heard a noise and the door open into the garden. 

“Want some company?” Franky asked with a sheepish look on her face.

“Only if you bring that blanket with you" Bridget smiled.

“I can do better than that, I have hot chocolate, cream and marshmallows. The little one take a after mummy and her sweet tooth. I will be a whale at this rate.” 

Franky laughed as she threw the blanket at Bridget as she held a tray with drinks and biscuits on and a monitor.

“What's that?” Bridget asked.

“I put the baby monitor on in Will's room, in case she wakes up and doesn't find us in bed.” Franky sighed as she sat down next to Bridget.

“You are adorable, but you do realise she is 4 in 10 days time. I think she is past monitoring days.” Bridget laughed as she snuggled against Franky who wrapped blanket around them.

“say that when she is rearranging her wardrobe, having a melt down over rainbow socks.” Franky huffed.

“Mummy needs to stop leaving them in her granddads. Or order her some more so wee have spares" Bridget smiled. “You could get a pair for yourself, I think you would suit them" 

“Oh yeah, as if I don't fly the rainbow already.” Franky frowned “No thanks Gidge"

Bridget rubbed Franky's stomach, “What do you think? Girl or boy?”

Franky placed her hands over Bridget’s as she held both over her stomach, “I think a boy, since everything has been the opposite of yours. But I honestly don't care, I cant wait to have a mini you”

“Haha we both said that and we have a mini you, Franky rage “ Bridget laughed.

“Gidge, we have been fooled. I'm telling you, the DNA profile from the sperm donor lied about his hair colour. He has never had blonde hair. He has been a ginger, she has inherited ginger rage. She even does the hand gestures. We have the bride of chucky.” Franky smiled as she kissed Bridget on her cheek. 

Bridget laughed, “Darling you can't compare our daughter to a serial killer doll”

Franky nodded “She started with her first killing, our sex life. Lesbian death bed"

Bridget laughed, “Baby, we do not have lesbian death bed. How long do you even class lesbian death bed?” 

Franky frowned, “Right now, one day” Franky laughed.

Bridget laughed “Baby you’re like a horny teenager, maybe you are having a boy, he is sending you vibes and testosterone.”

Franky laughed, “Well baby, I've never had any complaints in the bedroom, this girl has skills" Bridget nodded and cuddled closer into Franky as Franky kissed her lips. “If he or she inherits your skills in the bedroom their future partner is in for a treat” Franky smiled as she kissed her again.

“Franky, I'm sorry I took my rings off.” Bridget looked up at Franky.

“No, we are not talking about that. Not tonight, its not important right now. We are here, we are in love, we have a sky full of stars and cup full of chocolate. I am looking at the most beautiful women in the world. So please right now, lets just absorb the moment because I don't want it to end.” Franky smiled sadly as she kissed Bridget's head. 

“Ok, let me just get something" Bridget stood up and walked into the house as Franky drank some of her hot chocolate. Franky watched Bridget return a few minutes later holding a small box in her hand.

“What's that?” Franky asked.

“Bluetooth ear pieces” Bridget handed one ear piece to put in her ear as she placed the other in hers. Bridget fiddled with her phone and put her hand out to Franky “Dance with me?”

Franky smiled, as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Bridget's waist as Bridget wrapped her arms around Franky's neck. 

“Our wedding song" Franky smiled.

“Yes, your not just a pretty face” Bridget smiled as she pulled Franky towards her as she kissed her hard. "You said it was cheesy"

"Babe it is, but its our song. Everytime I hear it, I remember you looking beautiful in white. Plus Christina Perry is fit" Franky laughed as she held Bridget tighter.

They both danced together in sync, planting soft kisses on each other as the music played. 

As the song came to an end Franky took hold of Bridget’s phone as she flicked through her music.

“Gidge, you have shocking taste in music. I will share anything with you except an iPod. It never gonna happen, seriously you have Disney songs.”

“We also have a daughter. She likes to sing to Disney in the car" 

Franky frowned, “Babe, its ok you can be a closet fan. Your secret safe with me. Now this is music our daughter listens too when she is in the car with me" 

Franky smiled as she danced with Bridget in the garden. “This is like a silent disco, I need to buy a pair of these"

Bridget was laughing watching Franky dancing. “Baby you do realise you are doing the same dance moves as Willow"

Franky nodded, “Totes, who do you think taught her the moves. She has the Franky shuffle, I can't stop the feeling, so just dance dance dance,” 

Bridget laughed “Franky stop singing your gonna wake the neighbours"

Franky waved her hand in the air, “Fuck them, I've got a hot girl, under the stars this shit is real" Franky smiled as she wrapped herself back in Bridget's arms.

“Ssssh baby" Bridget whispered as she kissed Franky. 

Franky pulled Bridget closer as she yawned “Come on lets get you back to bed, you're tired. Tomorrow you have a busy day"

Franky sighed as she looked at Bridget, “I don't want to think about it. I just want you to make me forget"

The following morning Franky dropped Willow off at school as she made her way into work. Franky was happy to return after taking a couple of weeks off, she had discarded her crutches. Franky was sat in her office studying a case file when she heard a knock on her door Erica Davidson appeared holding a cup of coffee. She entered and sat across from Franky. 

“Hi, how’s the leg?” Erica asked.

Franky felt full of rage, could hear Bridget voice in back of her mind counting down numbers to keep her calm a technique she used often when angry. Her heart was beating, hands suddenly became clammy and each breath felt weaker. “What are you doing here?” Franky asked.

“I work here, its on a temporary basis at present to help out with running of the business. So you glad to be back to work?” Erica asked with a smirk on her face.

“The choice of Spending time with my girls or work, I think you should no that answer. Someone has to work, pay the bills. Have you got no work to do?” Franky asked.

“I was wondering if you would like to grab lunch?” Erica asked.

“No thanks" Franky frowned.

“Come on Franky, stop playing hard to get. Humour me and come for lunch" Erica spoke.

“I'm busy” Franky tried to concentrate on the file in front of her. Deep down she was simmering with anger. 

“Well if I can't tempt you to lunch, how about a drink after work? I know a nice bar other side of town.” Erica flirted.

“I've got plans" Franky spoke not making eye contact.

“I see, under the thumb. I never thought I would see the day.” Eric smirked.

“I am not under the thumb, I can do what I want when I want. I have plans with my family “ Franky smiled.

“Well in that case, you can meet me for one drink later. Since you don't need permission “ Erica smiled and winked at Franky.

“to spike me again?” Franky snarled.

Erica looked shocked, “Sorry Franky, I am not following you"

Franky stood up and walked the other side of her desk. Franky was full of rage “Why? Couldn't you take rejection? How the fuck do you think I felt all those years ago? You think you can waltz in my life we play fucking family, sorry to say I have one.”

Erica pushed Franky away from her as she stood up, Franky pinned her to the wall, “Tell me, I need to know did you rape me? I know I never went willingly to bed with you, I remember"

Erica laughed, “Face up to it Franky, we got drunk you invited me to your hotel, the rest is history" 

Franky pushed her arm against Erica's throat, “Tell me, one reason why I shouldn't fucking kill you right now?” 

Erica smiled, “You love your wife and kid. By the way you have a beautiful daughter. I am sure you wouldn't want her to grow up visiting you in prison. Don't threaten me."

Franky followed Erica's gaze as she looked at the photo on the wall. Franky was tickling her daughter in the park as they both giggled away. Franky walked away from Erica. “Don't ever talk about her, get the fuck out!!”

Erica laughed as she walked towards the door. “We both wanted it, we both enjoyed it, you just got caught.”

Franky was furious, “You're not gonna get away with this, I promise"

Erica smiled “I don't know what you talking about" Erica winked at Franky as she walked out the room. 

Franky slammed her hands against her desk as her dad appeared. Alan looked confused, “Hey, you ok?” he asked concerned.

Franky had her arms stretched out on the table deep breathing as she looked up “What are you doing here?” Franky asked sharply.

“Nice to see you too. I was in the area and wondered if you wanted to go for lunch?” Alan asked.

“What's with everyone wanting fucking lunch with me today?” Franky asked.

“I thought we could catch up, see how you are. I've not seen much of you since you came out of hospital. Are things good with Bridget?” Alan asked trying to calm Franky mentioning Bridget's name which usually works. 

“We are working through things. I will sort a day out with Gidge. Right now is not the best time, I will ring ya later.” Franky huffed appearing agitated.

Franky looked up her dad who had left her office. Alan knew better than to continue a conversation with Franky in this mood. They will argue and cause tension neither needed that right now. If Franky didn't want to talk, he would speak to Bridget. 

Bridget had just finished with a client when she looked at her phone, saw a missed call from Alan. Bridget knew Alan only called her at work in an emergency. Bridget returned his call “ Hey Alan, is everything ok? Is Franky ok?”

Alan sighed, “I was hoping you can tell me. What's going on with Franky? She is enraged with anger. I just saw her at work, she flipped I haven't seen her like that since I visited her in prison.”

Bridget frowned, “Sorry Alan, I haven't spoken to her. She was fine this morning, she may just have a challenge case we know how much she gets involved. She has been off for couple weeks, she will feel tired.”

Alan sighed, “Are you two ok?”

Bridget sighed, “We are a work in progress.”

Alan huffed, “Can you speak to her. I think she could do with hearing your voice, we all know you're the only one who makes her calm.”

Bridget sighed, “I don't want her thinking we talking behind her back, she has enough trust issues. I will speak to her, if she asks you haven't spoken to me".

“You need too, you're the only one that can calm her. Before she does something she may regret. I will take Willow for the night, she shouldn't be around Franky when she is this angry" Alan spoke.

“Franky would never hurt her if that’s what you're implying.” Bridget scorned back at Alan.

“No of course not, she just needs a good vent. That not for kids to hear” Alan sighed

“Ok, but if she wants to come home just bring her. She has had few unsettled weeks, I don't want her feeling pushed out. I will let her school know you will be picking her up"

Bridget looked at her watch, she had a client in 15 minutes she can fit a brew and call to Franky. Bridget dialled her number, got no answer. “Hey baby, can you give me a call when you get a chance, nothing important so don't worry. I love you bye “ Bridget made a drink prepared for her next meeting. 

Franky was sat in the cafe near the court. She took a sip of her coffee, and smiled. Jack Daniels coffee, her two favourite drinks in one however this time decaf and alcohol free. Franky heard her phone ring, another miss call from Bridget. Franky knew she should answer but right at this moment she didnt want to talk to anyone. 

Franky felt bad, usually Bridget would text throughout the day however she had called her a couple of times which wasn't normal. 

Bridget was worried in her office, so decided to call Franky's office to be told she had gone to court. Probably won't be back for the day. Bridget sat in thought for a moment, she thought Franky probably had a busy day, decided to head to the shops grab some roses, tai takeaway and headed home. If she wanted to talk she was prepared. 

She entered the house found no one home, “Franky” Bridget shouted as she walked around the house. No calls or texts on her phone, none on house phone. Bridget sighed as she remembered Franky took time out when angry when she first left Wentworth. Bridget decided to call Franky again, no answer so decided to text instead hoping for a reply ‘Can you call me asap x'  
It was getting late, Bridget was getting really worried. 

Franky hadn't spoken to anyone since early afternoon, she wasn't returning any calls. Franky walked into their home found Bridget sat on the sofa, puffy eyed from crying. They made eye contact and Bridget broke down and cried. Franky walked over and wrapped her arms around her as she spoke.

“Hey, what's happened?” Franky asked, holding her hands on Bridget's face.

“Hey? Seriously Franky, I get a fucking hey? Why haven't you answered my calls?” Bridget asked with tears streaming down her face. “I thought something had happened to you.”

“I wanted space, I just needed to think, sometime to myself to sort my head out" as Franky stood up and looked down at her.

“I've called every hospital I could think of. I thought you was dead Franky, I didn't know where you were. 

“Well I've said I am sorry, I’m here now" Frankys voice raised as she turned to walk away. “I just needed some space, I had a shit day wanted to be alone. I needed to clear my head, you don't know how I feel.” Franky raised her voice.

“No I don't, god forbid you have to consider another persons feelings. I just don't get you, you take on the world like a woman on a mission. You nearly killed yourself and still you don't come to me. I can't keep doing this Franky.” Bridget sighed as she put her head in her hands. “Instead you wait until the shit hits the fan then allow me to help. I love you, I will tell you over and over until you understand we are in everything together. We deal with whatever hits us together. It's not just about us anymore, we have kids"

“Ok, I get it. I fucked up again, I'm sorry.” Franky shouted.

“Talk to me” Bridget shouted angrily at Franky. 

“You don't know how I feel. To wake up asking was I, Wasn't I? Over and over in my head. That is something we can't deal with together. I have to deal with it myself to understand. How can I explain to you how I feel when I can't explain it to myself" Franky shouted as she walked into kitchen and stood arms outstretched looking at Bridget.

“Today Erica came waltzing in my office as if nothing had happened, I confronted her she denied spiking me. As if its all in my fucking mind" Franky had tears appear in her eyes. “I just want to know what happened, I need to know what happened. I can't remember no matter how hard I try.”

“I will help you" Bridget spoke.

“You just don't get it, you can't help me Gidge. You haven't been raped.” Franky shouted.

“I have" Bridget shouted as tears fell down her face.

Franky looked confused, “what?”

“I was raped, I know exactly how it feels.” Bridget whispered as tears fell down her face. “Everyday I relive it by a simple smell, sound, shadow, colour everyday you relive it. You feel like shit, dirty, worthless I know exactly how it feels. This difference is I was aware of every second of my ordeal. We don’t know for sure, as I have said your mind can make you believe something when under pressure” Bridget starred at Franky who walked slowly and sat beside her.

“you said Erica denied it, do you think she maybe telling the truth?” Bridget asked, deep down in her heart she hated herself for asking it.

“I don't know, I hate that I don't remember. My therapy session I can remember some things, the hotel I can't. There is no excuse, I just wouldn't look elsewhere. I got you, a family everything I could want. No amount of drink would risk that, if anything I would ring you for a booty call or come home and rip your clothes off" Franky smiled glancing at Bridget.

“Well baby you have done it enough" Bridget laughed.  
“why didn't you tell me? About ” Franky asked as she turned to face Bridget.

“Because it's the past. It happened 20 years ago, I was in Uni when a group of us had been out drinking, we headed back to a friends flat. I went to the toilet, when I came out of the toilet I was pushed into a bedroom. I tried to fight him off, I just couldn't I was powerless and eventually I became numb. For many years its ate me alive, until I took control. I got therapy and now I can control, he has no more power.”

“Did he" Franky stuttered.

“I reported him, he got 6 years. He denied it, said I consented but I never. I hit the wine to numb the pain, and eventually I got myself together. We all have scars Franky, some visible than others. As long as we heal those scars from the root course we all heal eventually. Sounds abit like a cliché, 5 what I love about my job. I need to push people, help them reach dark places to make their futures bright. A cover up is like a scab, situations can make people revisit negativity once pick the surface you open old wounds and begin to bleed.” Bridget spoke sincerely.

Franky looked defeated as she tried to comprehend what she was hearing. Then reality of a memory hit her chest out of the blue.

“My cell, when I tried to push you away" Franky whispered.

“Don't Franky" Bridget spoke as she wiped her eyes.

“I need to know, just tell me, did I?” Franky asked.

“Open wounds, honestly, I had a flash back. I was more hurt, knowing you would go there.” Bridget sighed.

“I wouldn't have done that to you, I was trying to protect you.” Franky whispered.

Bridget grabbed Franky's hand ass they sat in silence. Neither taking the next step, in a conversation they both would never agree on during an occasion that pushed them to breaking point. 

Franky stood up from the sofa and walked towards the bathroom, she felt physically sick and without warning vomited. Bridget was right behind her rubbing her back as she held her hair back. 

“Have you eaten?” Bridget asked. Franky shook her head as she continued to vomit. 

“Baby, you need to look after yourself and the little one.” Bridget smiled trying to change the feeling in the atmosphere.

“I'm not hungry, everything makes me feel sick" Franky sighed as she rested her head against the wall. Bridget rested on the floor so there feet touched, looked opposite each other. 

“I hate what I have done to you. I have broken you so many times, and yet its you stood there strong keeping me together.” Franky sadly smiled “I don't deserve you”.

Bridget smiled, “I know you will always be there to catch me when I fall. You have a lions heart, will always protect me. When I am stood next you , you make me feel strong. You hold me so gentle, warm and safe. Whilst you breathe our family will be strong" Bridget nodded.

“Geez Gidge, We aren’t Jack and Rose our ship isn’t sinking. You have me buried already" Franky laughed. “ Seriously, I am sorry I worried you today, I didn't think" Franky nodded seriously.

“It's ok, you only missed Thai Green Curry and night passionate sex child free, since Willow is at your dad's" Bridget smiled as she stood up, Franky looked puppy eyed at her.

“we can still" Franky spoke as Bridget interrupted her “Not tonight, lets talk and get all our scars out, tomorrow is always a new day. Make sure you brush your teeth” Bridget winked as she reached into the shower and turned it on and began slowly undressing. 

Franky stood and brushed her teeth, as she watched Bridget through the glass washing her body. Franky felt aroused watching her, move elegantly in a world of her own. Bridget looked after her body, always kept herself busy using nature as her gym. Running after their kid kept them both fit.

Bridget had just washed her hair, as she closed her eyes as the soap washed away she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a pair of lips kiss her neck, Franky's naked body pressed against her back as Bridget smiled. 

“I want you" Franky whispered into Bridget's ear as her teeth skimmed her ear. “I brushed my teeth” Franky slowly twisted Bridget around so they were face to face as she looked her straight in the eyes as there hands naturally joined “which means I can do this" Franky leaned forward and kissed Bridget on the lips as Bridget felt Franky's tongue enter her mouth a little more harder into a passionate brace.

Franky hands traced over Bridget's body as she continued to kiss harder and deeper, Franky broke the kiss as she rest her forehead against Bridget's “You are so beautiful" Franky smiled as she lowered her head to kiss her neck and collarbone, her hands stroked Bridget's breasts. Franky’s fingers slowly traced along Bridget's torso as she slowly nibbled her neck. Franky could hear Bridget's breathing get heavier as her eyes closed.

Franky pushed her thigh between Bridget's legs as her left arm pinned Bridget's right arm above her head as Franky kissed her deeply. Franky's right hand caressed Bridget's bum as she slowly traced her fingers over her hip, torso and suddenly glided her fingers to apply pressure to her clit. Bridget grabbed hold of Franky's neck and continued to kiss her deeply as Franky rocked their bodies, each time her thigh applying more pressure to her clit. 

Bridget felt aroused, as much as she wanted Franky right there and then she succumbed to defeat, Franky would need to release her she was too far gone. Franky pulled away from Bridget much to her frustration, whilst starring at Bridget hungry and full of lust Franky spoke. “Bedroom" as she grabbed Bridget's hand and pulled her close. 

Both manoeuvred to the bedroom neither parting from each others lips. When Franky felt the bed hit the back of her legs. She turned them around and gently pushed Bridget against the bed as she landed on the mattress, Franky was already leaning to crawl on top of her. 

Franky pinned Bridget arms above her head as both their hands entwined. Both fighting the kiss for dominance as both bodies rocked against each other. Franky loved to feel Bridget's body rub against her own, each movement and touch increasing her arousal and want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be continued, hopefully more creative once had a break from the chaos of my work at present.


	4. If Walls Could Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget and Franky tell Willow she will become a big sister. They rediscover their relationship and Bridget pushes Franky too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M.
> 
> Thank you for everyone who has sent an inbox, really appreciate your feedback. I am having issues replying, keeps saying error. Thank you for taking the time to read.

Bridget walked into the house with a very giddy Willow, who automatically ran to Franky who had just plated Willow a small snack.

  
“Hey, I have your favourite peanut butter and jelly sandwich" Franky smiled as she leaned down and kissed Willow on the head. Willow grabbed her plate and sat at the table.

  
“So are you ready?” Bridget asked.

  
Franky nodded, “Totes, I have everything planned"

  
They both headed over to sit at the table, as Bridget smiled at Willow. “Will's we have a surprise for you.” Franky pushed a small box over the table towards Willow.

  
Willow ripped open the wrapping paper as she looked towards her parents, “What is this?” Willow asked as she held up a picture of a baby scan.

  
“That is a picture of my tummy. Inside my tummy is a little baby brother or sister" Franky smiled as Bridget squeezed her knee.

  
“I don't want to be a sister” Willow began to cry. Franky got worried and became speechless.

  
“You are going to be an amazing sister, why don’t you want a sister? I thought you would be excited?” Bridget spoke as looked at Willow whilst glancing occasionally to Franky.

  
“Send it back, I don’t want it" Willow shouted as she ran off to her bedroom. Franky had tears in her eyes as Bridget hugged her.

  
“Hey, its just a shock she will be ok. Give her time" Bridget spoke as she kissed Frankys head.

  
“What have we done?” Franky asked as she looked at Bridget.

  
“Don't, give her space let her ask questions when she is ready" Bridget spoke. “Maybe tell Tess in front of her, she might make it sound exciting” Bridget frowned.

  
The afternoon passed quickly, as Bridget ordered a pizza for everyone. Her brother, Alan and Tess was coming over as they planned to tell them all together. Franky walked into Willow's bedroom and sat on her bed.

  
“Are you staying in here all night?” Franky asked.

  
Willow nodded with a frown, Franky loved her stubbornness it reminded her of herself. “Yes"

  
“OK, I will have to give your cheese pizza to the birds" Franky spoke.

  
“No, I want it" Willow shouted.

  
“We can't eat in our bedroom, so are we coming to sit at the table? If you are lucky I will make you a strawberry milkshake" Franky smiled.

  
“Can I touch your tummy?” Willow asked.  
Franky smiled as she adjusted herself on the bed, “Of course you can, here" Franky pulled her top up as she laid down on the bed, she held Willows hand and placed it on her tummy.

  
“You wont feel nothing, but soon we will feel the baby move as it grows. They will need you to be a big sister and look after them , like Tess does to you. No matter what, we will love you the same no matter what" Franky smiled as she stroked Willow's face.

  
“I don't want you to leave” Willow whispered.

  
“Why would you say that?” Franky asked.

  
“Mummy cant make a baby, is that why she was sad?” Willow asked frowning.

  
Franky shook her head, “No, mummy is very happy, I am very happy, we want you to be very happy. That is all we ever want. We love you very much, no matter what that will never change.”

  
“I love you mummy, bigger than the moon" Willow spoke as she kissed her mum on the cheek.

  
Willow came running into the living room when she saw Alan and Tess, “I am going to be a big sister, just like you Tess".

  
Bridget just froze, as Franky smiled “I guess the news is out"

  
Alan smiled as he looked at Franky, the Bridget. “You are having a baby?”

  
Bridget nodded, “Franky is 14 weeks pregnant"

  
Alan hugged Franky, “I am so happy for you, my girl is growing up too fast"

  
Franky smiled as she looked at Tess, “So your an aunty again"

  
Tess laughed, “I can't wait. Can I be the godmother again, please?” Tess begged.

  
“We wouldn't want anyone else.” Bridget smiled as Franky walked over to her and placed a hand on her back.

  
There was a knock on the door as Willow shouted “Pizza". Franky walked towards the door as she opened it to find Bridget's brother John.

  
“Hey, how’s my favourite brother” Franky smiled as she hugged him.

  
“I am good, how is my favourite sister-in-law" John smiled as he winked at Franky. Willow ran up to John as she jumped up. “Hey, there’s my little rascal, have you been good?”

  
“Yeah" Willowed shouted as she hung her arms around his neck. “I am going to be a big sister"

  
John smiled at Franky, “wow that’s amazing, are you excited?”

  
“No” Willow frowned.

  
“Oh shit" John spoke as both Bridget and Franky spoke at same time “John language".

  
“Sorry" John held his hands up. “My bad”

  
Bridget hugged John as he walked into the kitchen. “So how many months are you?”

  
“Franky is 14 weeks, we wanted to make sure everything was ok before telling anyone.” Bridget smiled as Franky made everyone a drink.

  
“Hey Franky, if you wanted the Westfall gene I could've gave you the ride of your life" John joked.

  
“Gidge has skills you'd never come close to competing with her” Franky joked back at him.

  
“This is not happening" Bridget spoke as she looked between them. “Seriously, do you two have nothing in common?” The door rang, as Bridget walked to grab the pizza.

  
“Pizza has arrived" Bridget brought the pizzas into the kitchen.

  
They spent the evening talking, making baby jokes and reassuring Willow being a big sister was an important job. Bridget enjoyed spending time with her family, the people who meant the most them. They hadn't had a proper family gathering since their time spent apart. As much as the situation still loomed in the background, Bridget wished it never existed.

  
“Excuse me, can I have a word with Bridget?” John asked as he looked across the table. Franky looked concerned as John stood up and gestured to Bridget to follow him into the garden. Bridget stood and followed him outside.

  
“Hey, you ok?” Bridget asked concerned.

  
“I am so happy Franky is pregnant, I can't wait to meet the kittle one. Are you sure this is what you want? After everything that has happened recently?” John asked genuinely concerned.

  
Bridget nodded, “I understand why you would ask that, its just complicated. We are working through this, I love her. Willow took the separation hard. This is a chance of a fresh start for both of us, we know what's important tonus both, that's all that matters “

  
John hugged Bridget as he kissed her forehead, “I wished mum and dad were here. All they ever wanted was a grandchild, now they have two. Just remember I am always here for you no matter what.”

  
Bridget smiled, “I know, thanks”

  
Franky had put Willow to bed when she entered the living room, Bridget sat on the sofa watching tv. Franky straddled her legs as she kissed Bridget on the lips.

  
“Wanna get an early night?” Franky whispered as she kissed Bridget on the lips.

  
“Franky I am worn out, do you mind if we gave tonight a miss. I just want to cuddle up, watch Netflix and chill. Plus I have a meeting early tomorrow" Bridget spoke as she kissed Franky on the lips.

  
Franky nodded her head as she adjusted herself and wrapped her self round Bridget.

  
The following day Bridget heard Franky's phone beep as she saw a message from Erica appear on the screen. Bridget opened the message “I am leaving town tomorrow, I hope we can talk. Staying at the Hilton floor 5 room.508.” Bridget took a picture of the text as she deleted it from Franky's phone.

  
Bridget contemplated throughout the day whether to ring Erica. Instead she grabbed her phone and rang Charlie. “Hi Charlie, any news?”

  
“Hi Bridget, I was just about to call you. I have checked the cctv, Franky was in no way capable of walking to her hotel room. I have gathered as much footage as possible, will email them over.”

  
“Thanks Charlie, I really appreciate your help" Bridget sighed.

  
Bridget headed over to Franky’s office, she grabbed some lunch on the way. Usually Bridget would check in with Franky, but today she never. Franky was flirting and joking with the new admin in the office, Bridget hadn't met her. From the look as the young girls face, she was mesmerised by Franky's presence. Franky spotted Bridget stood by the door.

  
“Hey, is everything alright?” Franky asked as she approached Bridget.

  
“Yeah, I was wondering if my wife would like to have a lunch date?” Bridget asked as she kissed Franky on the lips.

  
“Do I get to choose what I eat?” Franky smiled as she grabbed Bridget's hand. “I will give you a clue, it begins with ‘B'" Franky winked as she pulled Bridget slowly towards her.

  
“Let me guess....Butty? Chicken and avocado to be precise" Bridget smiled back.

  
Franky laughed as she pulled Bridget towards her office. Franky looked across at Freya, “Hey, can you get me two Americano’s please?”

  
Bridget sat at Franky's desk as Franky sat on the edge of the table in front of her. “So what do I owe this pleasure? You usually text or call. Has something happened?” Franky asked.

  
“I just wanted to see you.” Bridget smiled.

  
Erica walked into the office when she noticed Franky starring with a puppy dog expression, she recognised Bridget felt a pain of jealously. Erica always wondered what Bridget had that attracted Franky. Freya was walking towards the room when Erica stopped her, and took the coffee’s herself to Franky.

  
“Hey Franky, two Americano’s as requested.” Erica smiled.

  
“Thank you, Erica” Bridget smiled.

  
“Your welcome, so how are you? We should grab a drink, finish our conversation off.” Erica smiled as Franky's eyes widened

Bridget's hand touched Franky's arm.  
“I would love that, how about Saturday night? You can come over to our place, Franky can make us some dinner and we can all have a catch up. Clear the air since you are based here now.” Bridget smiled, as Franky looked confused.

  
Erica wasn't expecting that response and nodded “I will check my diary, but Saturday should be fine"

  
Erica walked out the room as Franky looked at Bridget who immediately stood and wrapped her arms around Franky's neck, “Trust me, I know what I am doing. I protect the things I love, battleship Gidget has commenced.”

  
Franky laughed, “I love it when your bossy". As she pulled Bridget closer to her body. “So what have you got planned?”

  
Bridget shook her head, “We are not talking about it" Bridget smiled as she wrapped hers arms around Frankys neck “have you told work your pregnant?”

  
Franky frowned, “Not yet, I want to keep it private. Plus if anyone asks, I will say you are just trying to make me fat. So you may need to stop by for more lunch breaks in future.” Franky smiled as she kissed Bridget.

  
Bridget afternoon was flying by, she sat at the local cafe when she opened her laptop up. She immediately put her headphones in and searched for email off Charlie. She needed to see for her own sanity, the state Franky was in. As she pressed play, she watched Franky dance with Erica on dance floor a little too touchy feely than she liked. She noticed Erica handing drinks to Franky throughout the night when she noticed Erica reflection in a mirror.

  
Bridget replayed the footage, she had Erica emptying a tube of white powder into a drink which she handed to Franky. Bridget starred at the screen, shocked at what she was watching. Deep down her heart broke, watching Franky unaware of the danger she was in. Hurt she jumped to conclusions and broke the trust between them. Angry the psychological impact their break up had on her family.

  
Bridget had a client she had to visit so never returned home until late. As she entered the house she noticed all the lights were off, only candle lights flicking in the background and music playing in the background. Bridget walked into the living room to find Franky sat next to the fire.

  
Bridget heart skipped a beat, Franky took her breathe away. The light from the fire made her eyes sparkle brighter than usual, her dark clothes made her sun kissed skin glow. Franky had a massive smile on her face, with a book open in her hands.

  
“Hi" Bridget spoke as she continued to stare at Franky.

  
“Are you ok?” Franky asked.

  
Bridget nodded as she walked towards Franky, kicking shoes off, discarding her jacket as she kneeled on the floor she grabbed Franky face in the palms of her hand and kissed her deeply. The kissed last several minutes when they both pulled back for air.

  
“What you reading?” Bridget asked as she twisted her body to sit beside Franky.

  
“Baby names, thought we could start looking.” Franky smiled. “I really like Jack"

  
“I like Jack. I guess we have our boys name.” Bridget smiled.

  
“That was far too easy to agree, where’s my wife and What have you done to her?” Franky joked.

  
Bridget laughed, “we have several months to change our mind.”

  
“Very true" Franky made eye contact with Bridget as she looked at her sheepishly. “Franky tucked a strand of Bridget hair behind her ear.

  
“You are so beautiful, incredibly hot in candlelight” Bridget spoke as she turned her face into Frankys hand.

  
“I just wanted to get into ya pants" Franky laughed, before looking seriously. “I actually have something I want to ask you. These past few weeks have been crazy, the rollercoaster ride from hell if I am honest. I popped over to my dads earlier, to pick this up.” Franky picked up a box from the side of the fire, “I love you Bridget Westfall, more than anything in this world. I am proud to call you my wife, the mother of our children and most of all my best friend.” Franky opened the box, Bridget's engagement and wedding ring sat side by side. “Will you do me the honour of being my wife again".

  
Bridget had tears in her eyes as she nodded, as Franky placed the two rings on her finger. “From the day I met you, I just knew you’d be mine. I have never stopped being your wife, I am yours Franky now until I take my last breathe and then I hope I spend lifetime with you again.” Bridget smiled.

  
Franky passionately kissed Bridget, as she felt Bridget turn and straddle her on the floor, no more words were needed. Franky slowly unbuttoned Bridget shirt as her hands traced her torso and hips. Bridget slowly moved her arms so she could drop her shirt to the floor.

Bridget broke contact and stood up as she unbuttoned her trousers and dropped them to the floor. Bridget stood in a black lingerie set as Franky observed her body with lust.  
Bridget was never confident with her body, however during sex she moved her body with confidence and knew exactly where she wanted to be touched and what she wanted. With time Franky memorised every freckle, dimple, scar and imperfection she had. Although imperfection was never a word Franky would use.

  
Franky stood to discard her own t shirt and shorts. She stood wearing only a pair of black knickers. Bridget walked closer to Franky as both eyes filled with want. Bridget kissed Franky hard on the lips as Franky wrapped her arms around her waist holding her close. Bridget lips traced kisses along her jaw line, neck and then her collarbone. Bridget’s hands caressed her breasts as she continued to kiss every inch of Franky's chest. Bridget slowly kissed her way to Franky's nipples, as she flicked, sucked and nibbled each breast. Bridget felt Franky flinch with each pressure.

  
Franky felt she was on fire. Every piece of skin Bridget touched felt like electricity. Franky always enjoyed their love making, but this was something she had never felt before. She didn't know if it was her hormones, pregnancy or Gidge had just turned it up, either way she felt alive.

  
Franky watched as Bridget lowered herself to the floor and spent her time kissing her torso as her hands massaged her arse. Bridget looked up at Franky as she spent several minutes caressing her baby bump. Bridget slowly stood ad Franky took her lips and passionately kissed her. Franky was craving to touch her. As Franky kissed her lips she slowly walked them towards the couch, as Franky kissed her neck, she lingered her kisses so she stood behind Bridget.

  
Bridget tilted her neck to give Franky more exposure as Franky unclipped her bra, her hands slid around and caressed her breasts, squeezing and pulling at her nipples as she continued to kiss her deeply. Neither separating their bond together. Bridget felt Franky part from the kiss as she slowly pushed Bridget towards the sofa. Bridget was now on her knees with her arms against the sofa, on fours as Franky kissed her way down Bridget's back, slowly licking the tip on her tongue backup her spine and repeating the same action as she kissed her arse cheeks.

  
Franky slid her finger into Bridget knickers as she slowly entered her, Franky nearly came on the spot as she felt how wet and aroused Bridget appeared to be. Frank inserted two fingers as she felt Bridget's breathing change then slowly pulled out.

  
Franky kissed Bridget on the lips as she felt Bridget take control. Franky smiled against Bridget's lips as they rested their foreheads against each other. Franky was sitting in the sofa as Bridget straddled her. Franky's hands slowly rubbing Bridget's arms like a feather. “If walls could talk” Franky whispered.

“They would say I want you more" Bridget replied with a giggle, kissing Franky.

  
Bridget kissed Franky's neck and slowly kiss her way down her body until she kneeling on the floor in front of Franky. She slowly removes her knickers and kisses Franky's inner leg until she see's Franky's vagina.

Bridget inserts her tongue slowly dips into her folds as the tip of her tongue touches her clit. Bridget’s hands continue caressing her legs as she applies more pressure to her clit. Franky adjusts her body to allow her more access.

  
Bridget’s tongue slowly circles her clit, occasionally applying pressure. Franky's breathe is quickening as she eventually enters two fingers slowly, each thrust applying more pressure as she mouth slowly sucks against her clit, Franky comes undone. As she tries to pull Bridget head away. Franky and Bridget kiss, Franky tasting Bridget on her lips.

  
Bridget removes her knickers as she straddles Franky. Franky passionately kisses Bridget when she slides her hand in between their bodies. Bridget begins to ride Franky's two fingers as Bridget rubs her own clit Franky taking in every move. No matter what Franky tried, Bridget took control and showed Franky exactly what she wanted. Bridget felt Franky's mouth on her breasts and cane undone.

  
Bridget leaned forward and kissed Franky on the lips as she smiled. Franky looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love shining through.

  
The following day Franky visited Bridget's office with bouquet roses. “Hey Julie, is Gidge in?”

  
Julie spoke, “She is in with a client, her next appointment is in ten minutes. She should be free shortly"

  
Franky smiled, “Thanks, do you mind if I wait in her office?”

  
Julie shook her head, “I would get into trouble if I didn't let you go. Would you like a drink?”

  
Franky shook her head, “No thanks.”

  
Franky walked to Bridget office, as she entered she decided to sit in her chair and surprise her. Franky noticed Bridget's computer screen was on, displaying an image of her in a hotel corridor. Franky frowned as she pressed play. Franky watched, herself stumbling along the corridor as Erica wrapped her arms around her. Franky had tears in her eyes when Bridget entered her room with a big smile.

  
“What the fuck Gidge? Seriously, you had this and didn't tell me about it” Franky snarled.

  
“It's not how it looks. I received it today, I hired a private investigator to look into the cctv of the night. I wanted to help you get closure from it. Confront Erica and go the police. She deserves to be prosecuted for what she has done.” Bridget protested with her hands in the air.

  
Franky moved away from the desk, as she walked towards the door. Bridget tried to grab her hand when Franky shouted “Don't touch me"

  
Bridget had tears in her eyes, “Franky, we can talk about this later. It isn't how it looks"

  
Franky sighed, “It's exactly how it looks" Franky walked off leaving Bridget frustrated in her office.

  
Bridget ran after Franky, as Julie watched on. “Franky, stop. Franky will you please stop".

  
Franky climbed into her car as Bridget held her door. “Don't run off, let's talk.”

  
Franky laughed, “There's nothing to talk about. Now if you don't mind, I need to go" Bridget moved as Franky slammed the door.

  
Franky pulled over outside her office she was angry. She hated watching herself look so vulnerable, but more so Bridget kept it from her. She knew deep down Bridget would never hurt her, should hear her out. But the old Franky was simmering, right now the only person who could answer her questions was Erica.

  
Franky texted Erica, ‘we need to talk".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be approx two weeks before I next update this story. I have limited time over the next two weeks, really want to finish chapter for my other story Home. Any suggestions for please.let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like another chapter? Let me know


End file.
